Dumbo (Shrek) Movie-Series
Littlewoodenhead214's Four Movie-Spoofs of 2001-10's "Shrek", "Shrek 2", "Shrek The Third" and "Shrek Forever After" Cast *Shrek - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Shrek as Knight - Spider Man (Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel) *Human Shrek - Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Donkey - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Horse Donkey - Genie (Aladdin) *Princess Fiona - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Ogre Fiona - Fluttershy (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Dragon - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Dragon's Berserk form - Beast (Beauty and the Beast 3D) *Lord Farqaud - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Puss in Boots - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp *Big Bad Wolf - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *3 Little Pigs - Rocko the Wallaby, Heffer and Filbert (Rocko's Modern Life) *3 Blinde Mice - Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and Theodore Seville (Alvin and The Chipmunks) *Monseuir Robin Hood - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Gingy - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Pinocchio - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Magic Mirror - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Queen Lillian - Sarah (Treasure Planet) *King Harold - King (Cinderella) *Prince Charming - Jafar (Aladdin) *Fairy Godmother - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Dronkeys - Various Lion Cubs *Artie - Pinocchio (Pinocchio (1940)) *Merlin - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Ogre Babies - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic), Lumpy (Winnie-The-Pooh) and Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) *Rumplestiltskin - Hades (Hercules (1997)) *Fifi - The Hydra (My Little Pony) *Snow White - Belldandy (Ah, My Goddess) *Cinderella - Asuna (Sword Art Online) *Sleeping Beauty - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Rapunzel - Medusa (Soul Eater) *Kitty Softpaws - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) Chapter from "Dumbo (Shrek)" # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Lion King # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Captain Hook/Jack Skellington the Magic Mirror # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 7 - Elephants Are Like T-Bone Steaks # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 8 - "Casey Junior"/Crossing The Bridge # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing off Beast (AKA Nala) # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Snow White # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Beast (AKA Nala) # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 12 - Dumbo Removes his Spidery Mask # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 14 - "Your mom ain't crazy, She's just brokenheart!" # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 15 - Hook fantasizes Princess Snow White/Tinker Bell helps Hook! # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 16 - Monseuir Rainbow Dash # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Elephant and Me") # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 19 - Simba Discover The Princess' Secret # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Hook's Proposal/Wedding Preparation # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 22 - Wedding/Sunset # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Believer") # Dumbo (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Gallery: Category:Littlewoodenhead214 Category:BattleInfoPeace Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs